The present invention relates to aircraft based electronic systems and, more particularly, to a seat track mounted passenger interface device.
Aircraft seats often include various passenger interface devices mounted therein. For example, laptop computer power and interface units, audio reception and control units, and associated electronics are commonly mounted within the aircraft seats. Most of the control units, power sockets, and the like are located within the seat arms.
On new aircraft, this type of electronic equipment configuration is certified as part of the seat certification process. Most attempts to modify or add such seat-based electronic equipment to existing aircraft requires re-certification of the seats. This process can be costly and time consuming. Further, the removal and re-installation of aircraft seats to effect the modification is also time-consuming. As such, airline customers are sometimes reluctant to accept seat modifications.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an airline passenger interface device without modifying or requiring re-certification of the aircraft seats.
The above and other objects of the present invention are provided by a seat track mounted passenger interface device. The device includes a base removably coupled to the aircraft seat track. A riser coupled to the base extends generally vertically away from the seat track. An interface head coupled to the distal end of the riser is located adjacent a passenger seat bottom cushion. One or more jacks and/or sockets are disposed within the interface head. Electrical leads interconnect the jacks and/or sockets with a power source. The electrical leads extend from the interface head, through the riser and base, and then through the seat track raceway.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.